Undertaker gets bored chaos ensues!
by Daniella Jackson
Summary: Undertaker, and a rainy afternoon. Grell Sutcliff is so sad, and she's easy to manipulate. He comes up with an evil, smutty plan... (Sucking summary, basically very kinky smut, BDSM, slash, crossdressing, GrellXAlmostEveryone, slight SebastianXCiel, SomaXAgni)
1. Rainy opening -wild Grell-neko appeared!

**AN: SMUT. This chapter is GrellXUndertaker. Please note that Grell is transgender; though she feels a woman, she has a man's body. I refer to Grell as "she" but everyone sees her as a man. Enjoy and review!**

**For anyone who doesn't know, "neko" is the japanese for "cat", "nyah" goes for "meow" and "-sama" means "master"  
**

**Undertaker gets bored… chaos ensues!**

**Chapter One: Rainy opening (wild Grell-neko appeared!)**

The night was fairly too chilly for the season. A cold, merciless winter wind blew across the empty, misty streets of London, tearing the city's permanent fog to shreds, and a heavy thunder every now and then forebode the hugest storm of the year so far.

Grell Sutcliff wandered her way across Whitechapel's worst alleys (which is to say quite a lot in fact) cheeks and shoulders bleeding, as did her mouth and nose, all the way down her chin, without the distressed shinigami doing the smallest effort to stop it, after Sebastian had quite violently rejected her for the umpteenth time. Why was it that Sebastian could beat a Death Scythe with a few silver forks and knives? Perhaps because Grell allowed him so; yes, somewhere deep inside she knew it was her weakness what made her unable to properly fight the demon. She sighed. All she had ever asked for was an owner –yes, she was exactly so, a stray, ownerless pet wandering lonely, and she wanted somebody who would hold her, and feed her, and screw her, saving her the trouble of thinking. Obeying, that was what she wanted, and what she longed for was a master that would grant her orders to obey.

Grell hadn't even noticed it had started raining a quarter of an hour ago, and kept on wandering, soaking, with boiling, salty tears concealing themselves in the rain that washed her face.

MEANWHILE…

An extremely bored Undertaker sighed out his shop's window in despair. Crap. He was bored enough to have been doing "little experiments" with his hair. Why that gracious child didn't come to visit him in those rainy, lonely evenings? Or why didn't his handsome butler, who could do extremely well in such a situation…? He remembered another rainy day, almost a hundred years ago, with a narrow, prude student and elite-member-to-be, oh, how extremely fun it had been to break in him, and how he had tortured his partner about being this or that when he'd slept with one of his teachers!

Undertaker tilted up his head, like a curious dog who's found a bird. Something beneath his window suddenly seemed to him extraordinarily tempting. That man-woman was always 'lone, wasn't "she"? Hum… it would be quite easy to wear off his boredom with such a strange piece of craftsmanship as that was…

A huge, perverse grin formed on Undertaker's lips as an equally perverse plan started to take shape in his mind.

MEANWHILE, AGAIN

Grell stopped a second, just to catch her "breath" and looked around, frowning.

How on Earth had she ended in front of the Undertaker's?

The door flung open, and in the light rectangle projected from inside, stood (strangely without his eternal hat, with his hair and fringe pulled into a long ponytail that made him look incredibly authoritative and sexy) the very owner of the sinister shop. Grell gulped. Had she just thought Undertaker was sexy?

'Are you lost, little kitten?' the silver-haired man asked, tilting his head aside and smirking. Grell looked around.

'Are you talking to me?' –she asked, unbelieving.

'Do you see any other soaked cat around here?' Undertaker asked, leaning against the threshold. 'Here, do come in; else you'll catch a cold.' He turned and waved, inviting her inside.

Grell only hesitated for a moment.

Inside the shop it was surprisingly warm. Grell peeled off her soaked coat, revealing a damp white shirt that was completely stuck to her skin, silhouetting the shinigami's lithe body, nipples showing through the fabric, erect. Undertaker's awfully perverted grin grew bigger.

'Oh, little kitty, you are wounded… I must heal you.'

He walked towards a flushed Grell and started to unbutton the aforementioned shirt, making her blush. He breathed over the cold-blue nipples, making the redhead shiver, and then took off all of Grell's clothes, leaving her completely naked in the middle of the room. Humming softly, he headed to a near coffin-shaped dresser and took out a few things.

First, he towel-dried the redhead thoroughly, and put a couple of high-heeled laced-up scarlet-red bootees on her feet that lit a spark in her eyes. He then made-up her lips the same bright red and carefully lined her eyes in black. Grell was charmed as Undertaker held her head and brushed her red mane back before he'd put her a couple of black cat ears and fastened a black leather and silver belled collar around her slender, pale neck.

'You're so beautiful, my kitten…' the new master stated, holding Grell's face between his hands and planting a hot, wet, deep kiss in the okama's made-up mouth. When they parted, he said: 'I love so much to see you with a smudged mouthful of makeup like some cheap whore…'

Undertaker leaned in and kissed her again, deeper this time, fucking his mouth with a huge serpent tongue, lowering Grell to all fours.

'My, my' he stated, holding Grell´s member in his hand 'just a couple kisses and you're already this hard and dripping wet?'

'Yes, Master' Grell panted, desperate 'I'm such a slut, Master…'

'You shall have to help me, then' Undertaker said, getting rid of his robe and shirt, and pushing the redhead's face to his bare chest.

Grell pursed out her tongue and licked his master's nipples, and lowered down; reaching the fastening of his pants he looked up to her master's face.

'You may', Undertaker allowed, and Grell, who yearned for no more, tore it open and engulfed his whole length in one single move.

Undertaker fisted the redhead's hair and fucked her mouth and throat until Grell almost choked on his huge member. While doing so, he pulled out a couple of furry black handcuffs and chained Grell's hands together at his back. Grell moved her whole body back and forth, handcuffs jingling, unable to pleasure herself, growing harder and harder and dripping wet on the floor, pushing herself to have his master's whole length and babbling something that sounded much like "more… more, I want more, I want my master wholly, more…" She ceased talking to be able to swirl her tongue in circles while deep-throating her master.

'Y-you're so good, kitty.' Undertaker gasped. 'What are you wanting now…?'

'I want my master's cream in my mouth' Grell managed to pull out.

'If that is so, then you shall have it…'

Upon hearing that, Grell pushed herself even more forward , holding even her master's balls in her mouth, pushing forward and forward, sticking her tongue out to push on his perineum, and Undertaker clawed his hand in Grell's hair and came, saying

'Don't let a single drop fall, neko…'

Grell was more than happy to obey.

Undertaker pulled her up by the hair and made her stand, then slid a black and red cock-ring on her, before he'd smash her against a wall.

'You're such a bad, whorish kitten…' he whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe, while Grell shivered. 'Y-yes-s-s', Grell panted, 'I'm a hungry pussy, master… I have been fed' –she licked his lips– 'and I still hunger for more…'

'Pussy shall be fed… But first, you must be punished for having lost your tail', Undertaker grinned.

'My ta…? AH!'

Grell left the question hang in the air unfinished as a black riding crop landed on her milky bum.

Undertaker raised it again and hit the okama's right buttock once, twice, three times, four, again, again… Grell panted, sweated, groaned, she screamed when the black leather of the crop hit her, leaving thin red stripes on the deadly pale skin. Grell's cries of pleasure made Undertaker grow hard quickly again. When he'd "warmed up" her right buttock for 13 times, he switched side and hit another 13 times her left one. Grell's butt soon looked nearly as red as her hair.

'Nyyyahhh…' the okama meowed desperately. 'Master, I'm such a slut… just h-hit me where I've lost m-my tail… because I-I want to be fed… unnhh… your pussy wants to be fed, Undertaker-sama…'

'Where you have lost your tail…' Undertaker hissed, and parted Grell's buttocks with his hand, to hit her right in the middle for seven times.

Grell screamed, twisted her body, yelled and moaned; she'd lowered himself putting her ass up, head against the wall, biting her lips until she bled, her muscle ring looking like a swollen, bright red rose.

'On all fours, and head against the wall, slut', the silver-haired man ordered, and Grell slid down to the floor, forehead against it, hands still tied to her back, offering her asshole to that man… 'I have found a substitute tail until I find yours again.'

'I want it, Undertaker-sama, you don't know just how much I want it, how I need to have a long, wide tail back there… how, how I've missed it…' Grell slurred, almost incongruent.

Undertaker gave no warning. He didn't try to prepare Grell, to work her up a bit.

He simply impaled her on his whole, huge length.

Grell screamed really, really loud, and started to ground her hips, fucking herself on Undertaker's huge cock.

'Wa-ahh… I love my tail, master… give me more, more, more! Ah, it hurts, it hurts, but pain, pain is part of my pleasure… I'm such a slut, Undertaker-sama, I enjoy this pain, I love it, this fire, uh, i-it burns! I feel it… I feel it hard and hot up my ass, I love you tearing me, ripping me, ah, ah! Fuck me harder… harder, harder, more, Under-sama, unh, how I've missed my tail! Push further, harder; tear me apart, in two!'

'Meow' Undertaker ordered, and Grell meowed hysterically, like a crazed, seasoning cat.

'Nyah… nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Master please! I-I feel it burn, it's melting, it's going to burst, my… my…' Grell stopped, blushing brutally, ashamed. How could she admit she wanted to be touched in that part of her that shouldn't even exist? And yet, didn't her master deserve complete abandon?

'Say it.' Undertaker whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe softly and licking it. 'Beg like the little slut you are, neko…'

'My cock is about to burst, Undertaker-sama' Grell surrendered, her cheeks burning and tears in the brim of her eyes 'because I, I want to come so badly, please Master, let me come and then fill me, fill me inside with your wonderful cream…'

'So would you do anything if I let you come?' Undertaker asked, terribly satisfied.

'Anything and everything, Master, I'm your whore, your slut, your toy, I'll be glad, so glad to do anything!' Grell howled, at her limit, sounding much like a mere animal.

'You will be my pet from now on, Grell-neko… and you will never lose your tail again.'

'Yes Master' Grell gave out, whispering, the final surrender, and Undertaker took the ring off and pushed all the way in, out, and in again. Grell held back only a couple of thrusts more, and came wildly and yelling, tightening her ass up, what triggered Undertaker's orgasm.

'Wha-what about my tail, master?' Grell gasped after a while, when her breath returned to normal, while she was lying in one of the coffins, with a lot of thick sperm mixed with some blood still dripping out of her. She raised her head to glance at her master.

Undertaker grinned horribly.

'Uh-oh…'

_To be continued…_


	2. Grell's rape

******AN: Amazingly kinky chapter. GrellxSebastian**

**Undertaker gets bored… chaos ensues!**

**Chapter Two: Grell's rape**

A FEW DAYS LATER…

'In you go, Young Lord', Sebastian said, pushing Undertaker's door wide open.

'Ah, young Earl Phantomhive!' the aforementioned slurred, appearing out of the blue all too close to a startled Ciel. 'Have you at last come to try one of my handmade coffins?' Ciel scoffed at that.

'I have come here…'

'For information, I know, I know… but do take a seat… over there' Undertaker said waving vaguely towards his desk. 'I'll be right back' –and gone he was, disappeared and smirking.

"He's not asking anything weird? Humm… he clearly must be up to something…" Ciel thought, but headed to the bureau nonetheless. Upon walking there, he and Sebastian heard a strange noise, like a "cling, cling", a jingle or clink… and just then Grell Sutcliff, Death Goddess, came out of the dark… crawling on all fours and tied up to a 3-metres-long silvery steel chain hitched to a black leather collar around her slender neck. Even so, that was not quite the most surprising. Her eyes were lined in black, her lips smudged in a bright red, her usual bootees had been replaced by a flamey scarlet (and twice as high-heeled) ones, she wore black silk lace mittens instead of her shinigami gloves, her usual greyish brown vest had been replaced by a ruby-coloured one, her white shirt was now black, the collar she was wearing was belled and had a huge silver buckle on its side, she wore her always loose hair pulled back at her nape with a big, black silk bow…

And two black cat ears!

'Meow?' She smiled, pawing her right hand 'Hi, guys…'

'W-what the…?!' a flabbergasted Ciel tried to ask.

'What happened to me? Well, I've found a master, nyah' Grell's huge smile grew bigger as she pointed to Undertaker, who was suddenly back.

'Hi pussy', the man said, caressing Grell's hair as she purred in satisfaction.

The delighted redhead turned around and stood to kiss her master on the lips, and Ciel and Sebastian saw a slit at the back of her trousers, from where a black tail, matching her ears, stuck out.

'Whe-where does that thing end?' Ciel breathed, thinking loud and talking only to himself, forgetting just how sharp a shinigami's hearing was.

'My lovely _second_ tail?' Grell asked wiggling her butt and rubbing herself against her master. 'My, my, little one, you're so curious even at such an early age! The tail ends up…' she got dangerously close to Ciel's face only to whisper: 'inside', the redhead answered, winkling an eye.

'Inside where?!' Ciel screamed, throwing caution to the winds.

'Inside me', Grell stated, a sharp grin growing bigger on her lips, 'via a chain of nine hen-egg-sized Ben Wa balls that are connected to each other with small, short chains and inserted in my tight, tight ass' she purred, wiggling her bum again, and receiving a spank from Undertaker.

'Sure it's tight, and how hard t'was to break!', Undertaker whispered in Grell's ear (loud enough for everyone to hear), making her blush, and so did Ciel, while Sebastian's face wrinkled in disgust.

'T-t-to break?' Ciel asked, popeyed, more and more confused each time.

'Yes young lord, to break _in.' _Undertaker stated, calmly. 'To get my thing inside her little filthy hole.'

Sebastian cracked his knuckles.

'HOW IS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE?' Ciel yelled, horrified.

'It is not only possible, but also really pleasant!' –Grell clapped– 'But wearing this thing _really is_ a torture!'

'I-it must be… such a pain, I cannot even imagine!' Ciel stuttered, eyes wide in horror.

'Yes, my cock hurts, my, my, gosh it hurts so badly, because I'm wearing a ring, look' and she evidenced the bulge in his pants. She was _definitely_ changed.

'You have a chick in there?!' Ciel screamed, confused to no end.

'Huh?' –Grell pulled out a face– 'So, Sebastian really hasn't taught you?''Taught me what?' Ciel almost howled.

'Ma-a-aster…' –Grell purred, looking up at him– 'you owe me that special kiss; you've lost our be-e-et!' 'No matter' Undertaker grinned 'I like it anyhow. It's up to me for thinking Seb would lay a hand on a simple human, if not for strict need…'

Grell and Ciel stared at each other, and there was a word hanging in the air between them: "nun".

'Anyways, I shall let Michaelis explain that to you. It's not up to me; I'm a u-k-e!'

'A what?'

'Ask Michaelis', Grell insisted, grinning. And suddenly, Ciel noticed something very strange. The okama wasn't flirting with Sebastian at all; she was even distant, calling him by his given name first, then his last. What had happened to her constant (and very annoying) "Sebas-chan"?

The redhead seemed completely subjugated by her new master Undertaker.

When Under had told them whatever they needed to know, and they reached out of the shop, they heard a noise like everything upon a table had been swept and thrown, the jingle of a chain, and a loud "thud" that was most likely Grell's body being pushed upon the aforementioned table, and they also heard the okama scream:

'Uoah, Master! Unnhh… Master, it's too big, so huge! Much, much more than any I've seen, and it feels so good, much bigger even than that demon-cat's!'

Ciel was looking straightforward and didn't see it, but Sebastian's eyes had turned dangerously red…

LATER ON, BY THE EDGE OF MIDNIGHT…

'Damn my luck! How, how have I lost my Master's path? Unh… but walking with this inside of me… and this ring, uh, it hurts so badly, and I can barely stand… How shall I find my Master now?' Grell cried and cursed, perfectly lost due to her slowed pace. 'I'd better just stop here for a while and catch my breath back… Huh, isn't this the alley where…?'

PUM!

With a loud blow, Sebastian landed right in front of a startled Grell, eyes red, fangs sharpened and a furious look on his face.

'You' –and he pointed a finger at the poor redhead– 'what do you think you're doing? Humiliating me and young master, confusing him, and… and you shouldn't be saying things you don't know about!'

'Wha-?' Grell tried to ask, but to no avail, as Sebastian caught a lock of red hair and yanked her head back, throwing her on all fours on the cold cobblestone.

'You should _always_ make sure, okama' said the demon through his clenched teeth, grasping a whole handful of hair to grab her closer. Grell was popeyed to the edge of impossible as Sebastian pulled his fastenings open with one hand and put his huge, unbelievable member in front of her face.

'Good lords' Grell breathed, and Sebastian smiled satisfied. 'It _is_ huge, Sebastian…' Suddenly an idea took shape in Grell's mind. Sebastian was showing her because she'd managed to irritate him, right? Then perhaps… if he was even more irritated… 'But… my master's still the biggest I've seen…' Grell risked. 'It's dark, Sebas-chan… I can't say accurately…'

Sebastian's eyes glowed redder.

'I shall punish that lying mouth of yours, whore', the butler stated, and pulled Grell forward, fucking her mouth wide open. The redhead pushed herself to the very bottom, opening her throat and thanking every god she knew she didn't need to breathe. The phallus grew bigger, forcing her lips' corners to tearing, but Grell couldn't restrain herself, not after all she'd waited for it, and she swallowed back her blood and kept on sucking, moving her body back and forth along.

Grell's expertise soon made Sebastian reach his peak and come harshly into her mouth. The red-haired shinigami made all her best to not waste a single drop of what she'd wanted so badly.

Sebastian let go of Grell's mane and she fell on his hands (she was already on her knees), mouth dropping blood and saliva onto the pavement.

'I should have made sure, Sebas-chan', the shinigami whispered, eyes fixed on the puddle forming beneath her face. 'But I still think Undertaker-sama is bigger.'

'What?' Sebastian asked, barely restrained wrath pulsing within his voice.

'He's gentler, so I don't know, Sebas-chan, he's never torn my lips, but I think that that excess of power of yours is just overcompensation…' Grell's voice sounded sticky trough her sore, bloodied throat. She knew she was pushing the demon too far, but there was the chance to get what she wanted so awfully, and anyways, she'd slept with Undertaker and sucked Sebastian off; she might just as well die under her own Scythe right now.

Staring at the cobblestone, she couldn't see it coming. Her beloved jacket was snatched off her body and thrown away; her shirt, ripped in half off her shoulders, slid down to the floor. She didn't move, still, fearful.

Then, came the pain. P-A-I-N in capital letters, pain that struck her red and flashed white behind her eyelids. Once. Twice.

She was being lashed.

She withered, just enough to see Sebastian standing magnificently, in a way that turned her on beyond words, with a two-tailed black leather whip in his right hand, and then his shoe landed on Grell's cheek, so that she'd have to stay on all fours facing the floor.

Shiny flew the ruby blood drops, splashing each time the whip landed on Grell's back. Yes, she'd been hit and beaten before, and even spanked with a crop, but not like this, not being lambasted this way, so awfully, and the worst part was…

She enjoyed it.

Even if it was so terrible she couldn't even speak, even if her throat broke and bled and she choked on her faked breath, even if her knees and arms trembled and shook, even if she was about to collapse, she enjoyed it deeply, her cock hardened to no end and rubbing against her silk lining, dripping (she wore no underwear, Under considered it a "bother").

Sebastian fisted Grell's hair again, and pulled her up standing, closing his face to the shinigami's. Grell fought for breath, staring terrified into the demon's red, serpentine eyes, and he slapped the okama in a way that turned her head away and made her cough blood. Simply that, that only gesture, was more humiliating than any other blow Sebastian had given her, even the lashes, even the way he'd abused her. Grell dug her teeth into her lips until she almost tore them off in order to fight tears, because something inside told her she couldn't allow Sebastian to see her cry.

Another slap was delivered. "Butler" Grell thought. "I'm a Death Goddess, and he's a butler. No matter how much I desire him, that's the ultimate humiliation I'm not willing to endure! And furthermore… he wants to break me… if I cry he'll think it's achieved and leave!" Grell bit her lip harder, and still looked away from him to the floor, where she'd been turned to. Blood ran down her chin; she didn't know where it came from anymore.

The third slap was so hard it landed her on the floor, despite Sebastian was still pulling her by her hair. He crashed her against the wall, cold stone cutting on her cheekbone, hot blood running down her cheek, and the slit on the back of her pants was forced open and ripped. She then expected to feel her tail being pulled out, the balls rolling deliciously out and preparing her, but there was only the feeling of something being pushed at her entrance.

'W-wait! You forgot to pull the tail!' Her head was yanked back so that she could look at Sebastian's face even though he was right behind.

'Well, I think I should at least equal your master, shouldn't I? Otherwise a slut like you wouldn't even feel me going in… You're a cat after all… and you know I hate mutilating my most beloved kitties… why would I rip out your precious tail? And since you keep insisting on how your master is so much bigger, this will feel at least as good, am I right? Here… is your punishment!'

'P-punish…? UUUAAAAAAGHHHH!'

Grell couldn't end, she couldn't speak, she could do nothing but to scream, scream endlessly, clawing his hands into the stone wall, undoing her voice into an inhuman howl as Sebastian forced his way in along the ball chain, tearing Grell apart. She saw white, blinding flashes of light behind her closed lids as Sebastian's cock was pushed in to the very end in terribly painful thrusts.

But Sebastian had taken, and taken well, that pain, for someone like Grell, was also pleasure. The okama got used quickly, and was able to rely in the feeling of Sebastian going in and out her tight hole, making the balls roll inside her, dripping wet because of her, squirting inside. The redhead moaned, she abandoned herself in Sebastian's strong arms, rolled her eyes white to that dick that was her ultimate fantasy –Sebastian was there, and he desired her, and she was being possessed by him! All she had dared to dream of had been a kiss!

Sebastian's body pushing against her, his arms holding her, his member inside her, rocking back and forth, the balls rolling inside against her tight, tight walls… it overwhelmed her… The demon butler twisted Grell's oversensitive nipples (even more sensitive than a girl's) brutally, until they turned purple, and Grell hissed in pain and unbelievable pleasure, and she tightened herself even more around Sebastian's member, and the raven dug his nails into Grell's chest's flesh, and felt blood running between his fingers. Grell's back arched, she grounded her hips, as tight now by pleasure as a virgin would've been, or even more.

'Who would… have… thought', Sebastian panted in Grell's ear, arousing her more if that was possible. 'Even despite your being such a disgusting pervert, your… dirty… slutty… cunt… feels good… I had… forgotten… how tight this could ever be!'

He pushed himself fully in, and Grell yelled, lips parted and drooling in extreme pleasure, that would've given her a heart attack if her heart could have been stopped. Furthermore… cunt?! Sebastian had said she had a cunt, which was as much as saying she was a woman! Grell wished she could've asked him to come, but she was too overwhelmed to speak, all she could do was slurring incongruences and gasping, panting and moaning. Suddenly, Sebastian bit her neck's most sensitive spot, and Grell tightened herself to a point no-one would have thought possible, and at the same time, blood filled Sebastian's mouth. The feeling was too much even for the demon, and he came wildly in one last, deep thrust, at the same time that Grell, who also had her orgasm feeling Sebastian being spilled inside her body, yelling Sebastian's name.

The demon let go of her and poor Grell slid down to the floor, until she rested on her knees.

'Since you could not manage to give me an accurate answer, I shall come re-ask my question…' he threw at Grell, staring at her arrogantly, rearranging his clothes in one single, sharp gesture 'when you less expect it', he added, and in a single jump he left the alley through the city roofs.

'He's gone' Grell breathed, and she fell backwards.

No matter just how sharp shinigami senses are, they always miss something. For instance, Grell hadn't noticed her master had been hidden in the shadows the whole time long, masturbating, and was now smirking perversely at just how perfectly his plan was going, and how well it had worn off his boredom.

Other thing she hadn't noticed were a pair of eyes nailed onto him, whose owner was located onto a near roof, and stared at Grell with restrained wrath, irate. Angered not only with the shinigami for having fallen so low as to sleep with a demon, but also with himself, terribly irate and anguished, because that had_ turned him on_. Those glowing eyes were emerald green, with a lime, greenish-yellow circle around their iris.

Yet again, they always miss something. And these, sharp as they were, didn't reach to see a single, boiling tear that, finally free, slid down Grell's bloodied cheek.

_To be continued…_

**A/N to anyone who doesn't know what Chinese, ow Ben Wa balls are, this pic might clear your mind: system/cache/sarahs-secret-ben-wa-balls_cms_site_products_images_8744-1-311849_800_800_  
**

**Only, than instead of two, Grell's chain had nine. I was inspired by this amazing art: /_images/cc1db5431ba3b5400f4de7bb5eeb 184b/33103%20-%20anal_beads%20animal_ears%20bunny_ears%20butt_plug%20butt_plug_tail%20highres%20saliva%20shota%20socks%20tail%  
**

_**R&R!**  
_


	3. The Slut everybody can have a share of

******AN: GrellXWill. Brutal.** To understand the speech Grell gives Will, you need to see the OVA: "The Story Of Will The Reaper"  


**Undertaker gets bored… chaos ensues!**

**Chapter****Three: ****The Slut everybody can have a share of**

Grell Sutcliff tip-toed along the corridor to her office, but no matter how silent she tried to be, the familiar sound of her high-heeled shoes was clearly heard precisely by the one she wanted to avoid.

William T. Spears waited to see the three-hours-late redhead come into his office, but instead he heard that she kept on walking.

Grell never, ever walked straight to her office. Not even when she was this late. She would never miss the chance to bother Will when he was on his own. The supervisor waited until he heard Grell's door shutting, and stood up.

He knocked the okama's door twice, in a way he was sure Grell would recognize.

'B-busy!' Grell's fake high pitch came from inside, altered. 'Lots of pending paperwork! I shan't be going out on the whole day!' And a loud bump put end to that sentence.

Pending paperwork?! What was she hiding? Will didn't hesitate; he turned the handle and entered.

Nothing in this world or other could have prepared him for what he'd see.

There was a woman in Grell's office, a slut surely, and in the exact sense of the word, because she was grown-up and well grown-up but her dress couldn't have been made for anyone over twelve, since its starched skirt reached no longer than the knee. It was surely a child's dress, despite being made of black velvet; it had white lace borders to the skirt and puff short sleeves, a big red bow on its front and a white baby-collar. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, adorned with a black silk bow. The woman's face was sharp-featured, beautiful and pale, her lips thin and painted red, and she was fairly too tall for a regular woman, even if she hadn't been wearing those knee-high laced-up boots, with almost 20 cm high heels. Even so, the most calling about her were her eyes, great, almond-shaped, with thick, reddish-bronze long lashes, and green, yellow-circled irises.

A shinigami's.

But she couldn't be, right, because shinigami didn't have cat ears, or tail, and she did, black ones, and she wasn't wearing glasses.

And oh, could anyone explain what was she doing on all fours on the carpet?!

The red-haired woman fixed her half-blind eyes and blinked twice. Her right hand was about to pick up from the floor a pair of red… red glasses… with pearly chains… and those chains had two little silver skulls inserted…

The person's eyes narrowed and distinguished William's face. Her pupils dilated in terror.

'No', _he_ whispered, desperate. 'No, Wiru, no!'

Something deep inside William broke. He turned around very slowly, and locked the door. Then he turned again, taking a deep draw of air.

'Okama' he breathed. 'O-okama!' he yelled, exploding, and kicked Grell's face, making her crumble on the floor. 'You disgusting, repulsive monster, you… freak…'

'Wordless?' Grell asked. 'Ask Sebastian for more insults, he's a real good one at that…'

The demon's name seemed to shake William down to his ground. He set his foot on Grell's chest and pressed.

'I have been fairly too indulgent to you… allowing you to come here in those _clothes_ of yours…' He spoke slowly, voice filled with scorn. 'But _THIS_? Are you mad? You are a man, for Heaven's sake!'

'I am not' Grell whispered, facing the floor. 'I am not. I am a property. I am a seasoning cat. I am a pet. I am a toy. I am a slave. You can call me all that. You can call me a whore, Will, a slut, a bitch, and you'll be right, because that's what I am, since, let's face it, I shall never be fully a woman, suffer what I may. But, please, don't call me a man, because I have allowed myself to be all that, I have become all that, consented it and accepted it, for it made me close to a woman, despite the kind of woman that made me close to. And even if you're right about my body, I am not a man. Would a man' –Grell stood slowly, calmly, breath laboured, put back her glasses on and untied the bow at her dress' front. It slid away from her shoulders and fell on the floor– 'allow this to be done to him?'

William started and backed away from Grell's mutilated body. Her lower torso was compressed into a metallic under-bust corset that gave her a more feminine shape. She wore a restraining tied-up jockstrap, painful even only in sight. Her chest was covered in scraping marks, nail wounds, and huge, purple bite marks, especially around her nipples. Grell unbuttoned the separated shirt cuffs she wore as wristbands and they fell over her dress, showing the deep soring of her wrists, undoubted marks of having been tightly tied or shackled. She wiped the makeup off her cheeks and lips to show the deep cut over her cheekbone, the bruises on her face and her torn-apart lips. Then, she turned around to let Will see the lashing marks on her lambasted back. The black-haired shinigami backed further, horrified, as he saw where Grell's tail ended, as he saw the blacking crop-shaped bruises on his buttocks. For an instant, he almost felt pity.

'Who did that to you?', he asked, fighting the temptation to dig his fingers into the open wounds.

Grell turned and smiled to him.

'My dear Sebas-chan did most of it. He possessed me, he forced me, because he wanted me' she said, with a sweet smile, up in the cloud she had made to be able to hold all that sorrow and pain in her without losing her mind.

William frowned. 'You're drooling, and you're hard', he spat, angrier and angrier. 'You disgust me.' His eyes flashed in desire and anger as he remembered what he'd had to see.

'I'm wearing a chain and a ring, how would you expect me to be? Anyway… I'm always aroused when I am with you', she added, approaching.

'Back off' William scolded in loathing. 'I'm not as easily provoked as a demon. Do you really think that I would fall as low as to touch something the Undertaker and Michaelis have laid their hands on?'

'Had you touched me first, they wouldn't have!' Grell sprung upon him. 'I know what's going on! Do you think I don't? You thought I'd wait forever? That's why you came to pick me up precisely when I was fighting Sebastian! You have no right to treat me like you do' –Grell's eyes filled up with tears she could no longer hold– 'to shove me around like some cheap whore! To expect I'd wait for you, when I have already waited a hundred years!'

'Waited?' Will's brow trembled.

'Your kicks and punches and your way of humiliating me made me the slave doll I am' Grell whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'And you can't say I haven't thrown myself at you just like I've been doing with Sebas-chan'

'And every other man around', Will hissed, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Grell stood very, very still as a realization that seemed impossible dawned upon her.

'Are you jealous of me, Will?', she asked, with a tone dangerously close to her regular overdramatic, sensual one.

'Certainly not', Will snapped, paling. 'I simply do not like having such a slut working in my division. A slut everybody can have a share of. Undertaker, even!' Will shivered. 'Do you only know what that…"man" is?'

'Sure I know. And I also know you're angry, and not only about your section's decency policy' Grell mocked.

Will shook in rage and walked slowly towards the redhead, until his breath touched pale skin, menacingly.

'You shall never recognize it, shall you?' Grell asked, taking herself one step further. 'For once' –she whispered in Will's ear– 'let yourself go. Just take what you want, take it, no matter whatever steps between you both. Use your strength, even.' Grell added. 'From past occasions I know you have it', she smiled in remembrance. 'Go on. Go on. Take it. Don't be so proud. Stuck-up, stubborn you… Take it. Have your share.'

William responded violently to such provocation. He pushed himself forward and kissed Grell, well, if that could have been called a kiss; he just forced his tongue inside the redhead's mouth while he bit harshly on her lips and tongue, until he felt the taste of blood that was not his, and he relished on it, sucking and swallowing, delighted, holding Grell's nape with an iron fist only to drag her closer with brutality. Grell didn't even bother to resist at that point, nor did she move; she would simply allow Will to use her as she pleased, because that was what she was there for.

Will finally dug his fingers into Grell's open wounds, finding it quite pleasant to reach where no-other had, and he forced the skin to tear open again, and deeper, while Grell, who wasn't breathing anymore, bled against his lips and now on his hands, too. Spears felt his body get hotter as he got aroused, it was quite a strange feeling, but it was so good he even embraced Grell, and then suddenly-

Grell landed on the floor, making a loud noise as she was thrown onto it. She tried to look at Will with hurt in her eyes, but to no avail, as Will pushed his heel at her nape and held her back. And just then, a sudden, brutal, unexpected pain hit her, too harsh even to know where had it come from until she saw the tail thrown before her, with patches of ripped, scarring skin stuck to it. It dripped blood, and Grell felt her asshole do so. There was no transition between that pain and the pain of yet another thing being pushed inside her.

Grell slid a hand inside her jockstrap and took off the ring, because she knew Will wouldn't bother to. She didn't touch herself though, she just relied on the feeling Will was fucking her, _having_ her, even if that tore her inside in multiple meanings.

Will was utilitarian and quick. He didn't moan or scream, much less yell Grell's name. He did breathe heavily, and panted hard when he came, bluntly, without saying a word, and then he fell with all his weight over Grell's body, landing both on the floor. Grell had come, unnoticed, when she felt Will being spilled inside her.

When his "breath" returned to normal, Will stood up, and Grell turned and lay on her back, sweating and panting, a puddle of cum and blood forming between her spread legs. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She observed Will rearranging his clothes with sharp, dry gestures and avoiding to look at the redhead directly.

'This obviously can't be repeated', Will stated, and Grell didn't know whether he meant being late (as he always told her) being dressed as a woman or having sex. 'And I certainly hope not to see you around for a while.'

And with that he turned and left, slamming the door shut. Grell curled herself up in a ball and started to sob desperately, wondering how something that had felt so good for a while felt so awful now.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: The scandalously short skirt reaching "barely above her knee" would have been considered too short for a kid or a prostitute in the 1900s, hence Will's reaction. Only girls under the age of 12 could wear short skirts, and they were not that short.**_  
_


	4. Nightly Memories

**This is a memory set in the time of the OVA "The Story Of Will The Reaper". Set two or thre "school years" before the final exam. Enjoy!  
**

**Undertaker gets bored… chaos ensues!**

**Chapter Four: Nightly Memories**

≪It was late at night, a Friday night to be precise, and the office in the Shinigami Academy that was reserved for the student representatives was empty, except for one single "person". William T. Spears (already Discipline President on his 2nd year) would never leave his job unfinished (and he didn't have anywhere to go either, but that's a secret) so there he was, leaning against the table. His hair gel had worn off, so bothering locks of coal-black hair were falling onto his eyes. Ugh… he was tired, yes, but he still had work to do, his many obligations as Discipline President had kept him off the homework for a while, and though deadline was on Monday, he wanted to finish it before having to return to the residence, where freshmen and idiotic, hormone-filled classmates would not let him concentrate. So he'd take those extra hours of use of the office he had because of his charge. He was extremely responsible, unlike that dodgy rascal Grell Sutcliff who made such a bother in his daily life. He remembered the scene, only a couple of hours (or maybe four) ago, when that unbelievably stupid freshman, Knox he believed to be his name, had invited him over to a pub (with several more students of course). He was about to scold him off, when Sutcliff had interrupted them. Something along the lines of: "Spears? Pub? Never put those two words together in a sentence or it will probably be your last! Oh, I forgot… you can't kill with a stern look, can you? Otherwise I'd be ghost concentrate already!" And laughing (oh, _how_ he hated Sutcliff's argentine, musical laugh), the redhead clung at the first-year's shoulder and they left. Sutcliff had even dared to wink him an eye!

Will let his head rest in his hands and sighed heavily. "Sutcliff occupies my mind practically 20 hours a day! Sure, I even see him in my sleep! Someone once told me that love and hate are called close emotions because they are both incredibly tiring, and the person you feel that for fills your thoughts. That is why it's easy to switch one another. But no!" He shook his head violently. "That's impossible! M-me, loving Sutcliff?! Never! He's irresponsible, snide, dodgy and harsh! He's never held any respect for this institution, and despite so he gets straight A-s! Envy then? Is it envy that makes me hate Sutcliff? No! It's rage! B-because all the freshmen are so fond of him, and he always gives them the bad example! He's a corruptor, that is!" So he was envious, after all, although he wouldn't even admit it for himself, of Grell's easiness for everything, of his popularity, and even though he would never even allow that thought to cross his mind, of his beauty. He was so dull and plain… compared to that poppy-red hair (that he had let grow fairly too long, to his shoulders) and marble-like pale skin, and crimson lips, like rose petals, what was he? Even though their eye-colour was the same, it did seem shinier and much more beautiful in Grell's great, almond-shaped eyes, buried under those thick, dark-bronze lashes of his. When Will looked at himself he only saw dullness. Perhaps that was why his human-self had remained a virgin throughout his whole existence? And it seemed he would remain so in the afterlife… Despite that, William had always been too busy with his many studies to worry about sex (or at least that's what he told himself). He sighed again, and picked the quill up again, and when he was scribbling the last words, the door flung open with a loud creak. Will turned around, startled, to see a silver-haired man standing at the threshold. His hair (god, and he'd thought Sutcliff's was too long) was pulled back in a ponytail that reached his hips and tied with a black ribbon, though some locks cut at jawline's height had escaped it. His features were sharp and clever, his skin was extremely pale, his body was lithe and seemed agile, though he couldn't say under those clothes, and what clothes! So much leather couldn't possibly be comfortable, now could it? Will had never ever seen clothes like those, all made out of black, polished leather, pants like a second skin, clinging to the man's legs, merging into one with high and high-heeled boots, so that you couldn't tell the start of one and the end of other, the whole side from ankle to hip covered in silver buckles, chest clad in a black shirt and black leather waistcoat, closed at its front with three more silver buckles, and an open black leather coat floating around him. He also wore black leather gloves, and rectangular glasses in a black half-frame. And his eyes, god, how right he had been to think that the mere fact they all had the same colour didn't make them the same! They were dreadfully bright, in a shiny-creepy-wise way, like they'd seen almost everything human beings were capable of, and done it too. Will's breath hitched at his throat, his pulse quickened, his breath, once it returned, was all shallow and agitated, and he couldn't stop staring into the older man's eyes. He blinked twice, as if to break the charm, and then tried to restrain blushing as he noticed he'd been staring still at a senior for about five minutes.

'Ah' the man sighed, listlessly flinging his right hand's fingers through his shorter locks 'I thought this room would be empty at this hour, since it belongs to students… hoped I could get a lil' bit o' rest…Why should you be there so late a Friday, lad?' he finished, with a deep south-eastern-London accent.

'Um… I-I was just leaving, sempai!' Will stuttered, nervously picking up his papers off the desk. And just then, that dangerous man smiled and leaned against the threshold, blocking the doorway.

'"Sempai"? How much older than you do you think I am?' He laughed, and his laughter gave Will a deep shiver. 'I would say, I quadruplicate your age, and probably wouldn't be enough. So even though I don't teach you, I would think sensei far more appropriate?'

'Um… sorry, sensei' Will flustered, and tried to go out, utterly nervous, and just then noticed he was very close, _too _close to that man, and gulped.

'Well, I could rest if you left, or maybe I could just… have a little fun with you?' he asked, tilting his head aside, and suddenly, too suddenly, his mouth was against Will's. With his index and middle finger, he forced Will's jaw open, and pursed his tongue inside, licking his lips. William's eyes were wide open, their pupils dilated until they almost left no yellow to be seen. He had never been kissed, mind you like this, with such strength and violence and overwhelming passion. He felt his knees grow weak and fell on them on the floor. With a perverse grin, the man kicked the door shut and leaned over him.

'Ah… marvellous youth, trying to resist at what would please them most' he laughed cruelly, and he ripped Will's shirt in two off his shoulders. Will shivered and withered. Holding Will's chin in his right hand (that felt like an iron plier), pressing at its sides to keep his mouth open, he kissed him again. Will fought to keep his eyes open, despite the strange feeling that invaded him, despite his cheeks flushing deep red, despite his awfully dilated pupils; but he finally gave in to the rushing fever that rose in him and closed his lids, allowing that man to use his mouth as he pleased. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the kiss broke. Grinning horribly, the older man pressed two long, slender, pale fingers with very short black-polished nails against William's mouth.

'I'd suck 'em well if I were you, lad. Yunno where they go…' the silver-haired man laughed slyly, thinking to himself that he'd let his nails grow longer when they wouldn't be a bother to fight. Will was popeyed at that, but took the fingers in his mouth, though relentless. He sucked on them while his senior licked his neck, making him tremble, and nibbled slightly, and suddenly he gave a tremendous bite that filled his thin-lipped mouth with the lad's blood. He trailed his tongue along the student's neck and shoulder, tearing a deep shiver from him, down his chest until he reached his nipple, and gave it a lick, then twisted it with his free hand in interest. William shook and blushed even more, feeling to himself like some inexperienced schoolgirl having her breast touched for the first time (or, such would had have been the thought if there had been blushing schoolgirls at the time). The senior grinned, and started to suck harshly on his right nipple while scratching Will's back softly. Will arched, taking his head aback like a cat, and the two fingers that had been in his mouth leaked out leaving a trail of saliva. With a huge, cruel smirk on his face, the silver-haired man pushed the poor brunet on all fours on the floor and tore the clothes that were left on him. 'Whoa… such a milky, girly bum', he stated, laughing, and Will almost cried out of shame, while he spanked him a few times, making his butt red. 'Are you a virgin, lad?'

Will bit his lips not to answer, and harsh came the knee-punch right in the middle. 'Answer your elders and superiors properly, lad' the senior whispered in his ear, twisting his left nipple harshly 'Are ye a virgin, or aren't ya?'

'I-I am, sir' Will whispered, and the senior laughed and separated his cheeks with one hand.

'Nice… your tiny virgin pink hole looks just like a girl's' he kept on laughing, and licked it around. Will wiggled it, uncomfortable, and, just then, the older man stuck his tongue up his hole and moved it inside. Will screamed and shook, convulse, making his ass tighter yet, and cried out in pain. In order to "shut him up" the senior stuck his fingers into his mouth once again. 'Don't let 'em dry or I bet you're gonna be regretful…' Will sucked on them feverishly, trying to forget everything else, but that man kept on moving inside, making him desperate. Suddenly, the senior took out his tongue and slid the two fingers in, no warning, leaving Will's mouth wide open.

'N-no-oh!' Will cried out, but his elder started scissoring his fingers inside him nonetheless, separating them widely, forcing the limits of his hole.

'You say no, lad, but this says "please, do me more"' he stated, making fun of him, and took Will's cock in his hand. It was his first human touch apart from his own, and God it felt good… he was awfully hard, dripping wet, and the man relished on his leaking tip, digging his finger slightly inside its hole. 'See? It wants more…'

He started to masturbate him while fucking his asshole with his fingers, and Will quivered to no end. 'Should I put in another one?' he feigned to wonder. Will shook his head violently in denial. 'No? Well I guess fingers ain't enough for such a wanton little slut as you, huh?' he roared in laughter, and slid them out of Will's body. The boy heard some buckle jingle at his back, and had had no time to sigh in relief at the taking out of the fingers when something huge pushed at his entrance.

'N0! No! Please! It will never fit in, it is too big!'

'I have told you, lad' the man said, spanking him 'to address me properly!' he leaned and whispered in Will's ear, and pushed him a little bit farther, inserting the tip in. Will almost cried out of pain. 'Call me master' he added, with a deeply sinister smile, biting Will's earlobe.

'P-p-please… Master…' Will stuttered, deep in fear.

'Please, what? Please, Master, fuck me with your big thick cock? Very well' he grinned, and entered Will to the very bottom in one single thrust. Will's back arched violently, tears rolled down his cheeks, his mouth was agape in a scream so deep and desperate it was mute…His "master" kept on, he didn't wait for him to adjust, just moved inside, back and forth along. The sensation was far too painfully overwhelming for inexperienced Will, who shook so harshly the senior feared he might faint. And what did he want an unconscious doll for? He stopped, and started masturbating Will softly, re-angling himself to try and find the lad's sweet spot. He moved suddenly, and the tone of Will's cry showed him he'd found it. Normally, when it's touched for the first time, you need to stop for a little bit until your body adjusts to such an intense feeling.

Will didn't have this time. Once he'd found it, his "master" simply fucked him hard hitting it with every single thrust, no space between one hit and another, electric shivers running up the brunet's spine, twisting on his nipples, lowering his mouth to lick and bite his oversensitive neck, his earlobes, his shoulders. Will rolled his eyes white, mouth agape, almost drooling, panting deep and harsh, overwhelmed. So _this_ kind of feeling was what Sutcliff bitched so much about. His body felt so hot as if it would melt, too many focuses of pleasure for his brain not to be divided, his spine now seemed made of jelly, of an electricity-conductive jelly to be precise, and his limbs didn't respond to his will, and he stood in his all-fours almost miraculously, with all that trembling his legs did. There was still, of course, a little bit (or not so little) of pain, but, and although Will would not admit it in a million years, that counterpoint only made his pleasure greater. The senior suddenly turned him and made him lay down on his back, facing him. He separated his legs just like it would've been done with a girl, leaving him completely exposed, and he felt himself blush.

'That's it, lad', he laughed again. 'I want to see such an erotic shame-covered face… your trembling body, erect nipples, and quivering, rock-hard prick… What a fine lil' slut you are! See how much you're enjoying a man's cock up your tight virgin ass? Your first time, and you're already like this! You're so dirty, so dirty!' He kept on moving while he spoke, Will's shame growing, cheeks flushed, but incredibly aroused at the same time. The senior leaned his body over his, deep-kissed him, trailed that kiss along his neck. Such tease was unbearable! He couldn't help but let the words leak out of his mouth.

'B-bite me… Master, bite my neck…'

'Oh?' the senior let out a guffaw. 'Ha! That's very well… beg like the little whore you are and pleasure will make your ass tighter!' he answered, and bit him, harshly, enough to leave a purple, swelling mark. 'Say, lad! What else do you want, huh?' and there he gave a superficial quick lick to one of his nipples. Will arched.

'M-my nipples… please… huh… suck on them, suck on my nipples! I'm so dirty, Master!'

Roaring with laughter, the silver-haired man lowered his head and sucked on them so hard he might as well have pushed them up forming tits. A wave of electricity shook the sophomore so badly he thought he'd die. Did that mean he was close to orgasm? His eyes rolled white once again, he drooled a bit, his jaw clenched suddenly.

'You've been a good fun, lad', the senior muttered. 'I think you deserve this.' He doubled himself over in a way that shouldn't have been possible and started licking Will's manhood. The youth screamed.

'N-not my-!' he couldn't end, he couldn't speak, he could only clench his jaw and moan as three waves twice as intense as the one before, and each one more intense than the preceding, shook him to his very soul. 'I-I'm going to…!'

'Fine, lad! At the same time! Where do you want it?'

'Inside me… please, inside me…!'

William heard those last words come out of his mouth as if other had said them, yelling, and then one last thrust inserted the other man deeper than any other, hitting on the very bottom; and at the same time a boiling load was shot and released inside him. His innards melted, and he shook, the last electric wave as intense as all of the others together, and something wet and sticky dripped onto his stomach. He vaguely knew it had come out of him.

After a few seconds, he felt the elder's cock drip out of his ass. When he could open his eyes, the other man had already dressed and cleaned himself, and was staring at him, seemingly very amused. He leaned down and kissed Will again, deep. Then he said, as if to take his leave:

'You've certainly been fun, lad. I'll have this again sometime soon'

And with that, he winked an eye and left. A very startled and very ashamed Will could still hear him say to himself, already in the corridor: 'Ah, tsunderes… there's no best way to spend a boring Friday nite, now is there?'≫

Will awakened and jerked up violently. Why did memories always bother him in his sleep? He sighed and turned around in his bed. No, it was certainly not raping Sutcliff in his office what made him a slut.

_To be continued…_

**To get an idea about this, check this out ^-^ .ru/Galery/Anime/Kuroshitsuji/Undertaker_Will/colleagues_by_ **_  
_


End file.
